


Primetime [Kushina’s Fuck-Ventures]

by BitterNTR



Series: Kushina's Fuck-Ventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, Corruption, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, MILFs, Multi, Slow Burn, TV News, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterNTR/pseuds/BitterNTR
Summary: When Kushina’s new career as a news reporter is at stake, what lengths would she be willing to go through to salvage it? As it turns out, a lot!Tags: Uzumaki Kushina, MILF, Corruption, Cheating, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina & Other(s)
Series: Kushina's Fuck-Ventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Primetime [Kushina’s Fuck-Ventures]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/65724-kushina-the-milf-news-reporter/
> 
> Credit goes to the relevant suggestions we took, made by Skilla and others in the thread.
> 
> BitterNTR’s Discord: https://discord.gg/6F48EK2kDG
> 
> This story was written with great help from Gill on Discord.

“…And that concludes tonight’s update on the current status of discussions between the CEOs of Uchiha Corp and Senju Shipping.” In a news studio in the city of Konoha — Japan, there was an amicable woman, whose hands were clasped professionally in front of her.

She stood on a stage, facing a number of industrial cameras, with two large LED screens flanking it. The first reflected her appearance back at her. She was in a modest, buttoned top, which strained a little holding back her sizeable chest. She also had on a plain, straight skirt that modestly went down past her knees. Most eye-catching of all was the head of soft, crimson hair, which had been neatly rolled up into a bun.

The other display screen had a series of scrolling texts. Quick and barely noticeable, her lavender eyes flickered to the screen, where she saw her next lines and she paced herself, ready to say them.

The wall of electronic lights used as the backdrop was currently emitting a bright blue light, which helpfully illuminated the shapely figure of the woman from behind. Added on to her dazzling smile and porcelain skin, which seemed to emanate with youthful energy — it was hard not to think of her as a woman in her early twenties.

“That’s all for tonight on KTV for this Tuesday.” The woman bowed slightly, before raising back up, flashing yet another dazzling smile towards the camera, “Thank you for watching. I’m Namikaze Kushina and I’ll see you all tomorrow!” The dozens of TV’s in the large studios flickered as the scene transitioned to a panning shot of the city at night before the logo of KTV appeared and cutting to commercials and their pre-filmed slot for other shows.

“And we’re off the air! Great job as always Kushina-san!” A young voice shouted from the back of the studio, followed by a short round of clapping from numerous spots in the dark studio from other members of crew and staff. Kushina stepped off the set’s stage gingerly, her heels clacking against the tiled floors of the actual room. As she did, there were even a few wolf-whistles thrown in as well as all eyes were on her long, slender legs, which were wrapped in a tight, black stocking, which seemed to accentuate her legs to appear even longer.

“Looking good as usual, Kushina-san!”

“Yeah! You did amazing as always!”

“I love you!”

“Please marry me!”

The redhead brushed their comments off, repeatedly waving them off with her hand. Though she did giggle and blushed at the attention she received from the numerous men that were working on cleaning up the area, all of whom were much younger than her.

Her hands busied themselves for a few moments, fishing into the tiny pocket at the back of her skirt, and fished out a golden band that she quickly slipped it back onto her finger. It was her wedding ring, an item that she had frequently had to take off whenever she was on the air. Company policy considering the fact that the shiny piece of metal would easily catch the bright lights of the studio and reflect it back to viewers at home, blinding them.

As she stepped slightly further away, the exchange of whispered words between the men was lost on her.

“Seriously… I can’t believe she’s 34!”

“Wait, Kushina-san is 34?!” Another bit back a shout of surprise, “I just joined so I thought she was in her twenties…”

The response he received was gruff, “Yeah… She’s got a husband, some good-lookin’ blond bloke, and a kid too…”

“That explains those knockers…” The first had mumbled, still staring at Kushina’s large chest, which swayed and bounced with every step she took. “She must be H-cups or something, right? What’d I’d give to suck on those…”

“Hey, don’t look too long, or the others will poke your eyes out.” The pair quickly returned to their tasks, terrified of the possibility that the rabid fans in their own workplace would turn on them.

If it wasn’t already obvious from the way her staff spoke of her, Kushina was a popular news anchor. This was strange considering she was a novice in the job, having only worked in KTV for less than a year... In fact, her 1st year with the company was almost upon her in a matter of weeks.

But it wasn’t hard to see why she was popular given her gorgeous appearance. She had applied for the job on a whim, both from not needing to stay at home as a housewife as much now that her son was a teen, and her long-time dream of wanting to be on TV.

The woman continued to wave to some of her die-hard supporters, who could be found even in her own workplace. It was rather odd now that she was in this position of popularity.

Once she had been any old housewife and office worker. Now, she had turned into a minor celebrity with a few thousand fans online, from both in Konoha and in the larger sphere of Japan as a whole. Her social media platforms had gone from ‘friends’ in the double digits to ‘followers’ in the quadruplets nearly overnight. In fact, she was close to reaching nearly 35,000 followers on Ninja-gram, a popular social media app she frequented posted on.

Indeed, a minor celebrity, but a celebrity nonetheless!

Ever since they had gotten her to replace their elderly male anchor, KTV views had skyrocketed considerably. And the company was more than happy to promote her. Besides the usual types of advertising, they had taken full-body, life-sized photos of her and turned them into adverts as well. Each advert was in its own cute and mischievous poses. These adverts had been planted around the city of Konoha, and it was a trend for people to take and post selfies with the Kushinadverts (as they were endearingly called by fans) and tag both the station and Kushina herself for a chance to win a lucky prize.

There were multiple fan-groups sprouting online, whole communities of a few dozens to even in the hundreds of fans, dedicated entirely to her and her appearances on KTV.

There was even a fan-group dedicated to moments where she had bent over a little, and the camera could see a bit more cleavage than she normally showed or even one for the rare occasion where she wore a skirt with a larger slit on the side.

There were several more ‘extreme’ fans who had done rather rude and naughty things to the cutouts. Such as a number where men with masks and caps groped the Kushinadverts’ breasts, or they were posing with the cutouts in sexual positions. This wave of perverted actions cast the way of the Kushinadverts had earned these mysterious, perverse fans both admiration and backlash alike.

Still, the number of ‘extreme’ groups like these was limited in scale. And while it had all grown to be a bit of a concerning obsession, Kushina couldn’t help but feel encouraged, appreciated, and even somewhat embarrassed by her adoring fans, who clamoured for her every appearance on TV.

Now that her shift was nearly over, Kushina couldn’t wait to head home. She thanked a few more crew members before grabbing her coat, bag in tow, and already heading towards the door where a lone, neon-green sign hung, illuminating the exit.

But before her hand could grasp the handle, she heard a man clear his throat behind her.

Kushina was quick on her heels, turning to face the person in question.

She was greeted by the distinct face of her boss. How could she miss him? He always had that stone-cold face with deep frown-lines etched into his brows, which already had plenty of wrinkles from aging. These features, which would have once been considered to have been handsome in his younger years, now sat under a head of spiky, brown hair, which had noticeable sprouts of silver.

Not to mention his most distinct feature was the fact that he looked completely different from everyone else, with all the additional stuff he had on. One hand was holding onto a walking-stick, and the other was heavily bandaged. He still had full control of the arm, yet Kushina had never seen the skin on that side in the time that she had known him.

He also had an eyepatch covering one of his eyes, and a deep, distinct X-shaped scar on his chin.

“Ah, Danzo-san.” Kushina politely said, bowing slightly to him. He reciprocated the act slightly. Kushina continued, joking, “You’re looking as cold as ever.” Danzo’s face did not change.

Kushina smiled regardless and she brushed his lack of emotions off quickly. He was a quiet man, who spoke naught more words than was necessary. In fact, Kushina rarely ever saw him speak to anyone else besides her.

Either way, she wasn’t very afraid of him like the other staff members were, who had spread multiple rumours around about how he had ended up looking the way he did. Stories from him having been from a circus where a fire act had gone wrong to being a member of the Yakuza at one point in his life — with the scars, bandages, and his eyepatch being his ‘trophies’ from his golden days of fighting.

Kushina knew a lot of what they said was pretty much bull. She was not the slightest bit intimidated by the elderly man in the sense that he was scary. In fact, she viewed the current man-in-charge of KTV to be her personal saviour. To her, he was just her eccentric boss, who had given her a second chance in her life, to be more than just a housewife and her dream to be on TV. And for that, she would be eternally grateful.

Suddenly, he tapped his cane on the floor lightly. It was a habit he had, one that he often did around the building. Apparently, those same ones spreading rumours also claimed that it was some form of ‘psychological warfare’ he used to ‘disrupt the concentration of whoever he was speaking to’, so whenever one heard the tapping, they should run.

Kushina begged to differ. She felt perfectly fine.

“Kushina.” His voice was hoarse, as it had always been. “May I speak to you in my office?” Though it may have been phrased like one, it was not a question.

He sounded serious. Yes, it was hard to tell, but Kushina could. He was more serious than usual. The redhead knew better than to argue against her boss.

The staff gave the pair a wide berth as they walked down the middle of the dimly lit hallway, heading straight towards the boss’ office.

\-----------------------------------

Kushina hopped into one of the chairs that faced the chairman, who hobbled over towards the large black office chair that towered over that of his guests.

A subtle bit of intimidation that worked surprisingly well when trying to close deals. Kushina remembered being intimidated herself when she had gone to sign those documents to start working with KTV.

“Let’s keep this short. Our ratings and views for your time slots are good. In fact, they’re better than ever…” It was true. Kushina’s current time slots, even at this time of the night, brought it over twice the amount of viewers their next anchor did. “But they’ve been projected to be stagnant by our analysis team.” Kushina’s brow raised at Danzo’s comment.

“Stagnant?” Kushina frowned, “Really? What do I have to do next? Juggle some balls? Swallow a sword down my throat? Put on a clown costume?” The accidental innuendos Kushina had made seemed to have been lost on her, but Danzo smirked at her words.

That… now **that** had sent a chill of terror down Kushina’s spine.

“Well, not a clown costume.” Danzo coughed, his smirk vanishing as quickly as it had come. He reached under his desk and pulled out a thin file, placing it on the table and opening it. From the file, he extracted crisp documents and slid them over to Kushina. “However, some new reviews have come in from fans and shareholders alike. And they have requested that you ‘loosen up’ while on camera.”

Kushina plucked the papers from the desk and inspected them. Indeed, one sheet showed a projection of the stagnation of her timeslots, including the estimated date of eventual decline. The other piece had several comments from both commenters and anonymous shareholders. None of the words were scathing, to say the least, but Kushina found herself oddly hurt at the words ‘boring’ and ‘simple’ that had been used numerous times in their reviews of her.

She glanced up from the papers, “And just what was recommended I do to amend this?”

“Like I said. Loosen up.” Danzo scoffed, shaking his head. “I’ve heard talks about them considering hiring a new, **younger** girl to replace you once you’ve plateaued.” The intentional emphasis on the word ‘younger’ was not lost on her. Kushina’s eye twitched, and she felt something inside of her sting hard. Her age was a bitter pill to swallow, but she thought she had been past it since she grew popular enough.

Hearing that she could be replaced by a younger girl as a news anchor when she had worked so hard for this job… Kushina clenched her fists, crumpling the papers into small balls. Then she noticed what she did.

She gave Danzo a chagrined smile, offering the two crushed balls to her, “Uh… Oops? Hope you didn’t still need that, ‘ttebane.” Her tic, normally a habit she actively held back as she had done with her accent, slipped through.

Despite sitting, he still banged his cane on the floor. “—Unless you want to lose your job before you’ve even come close to reaching your peak, I suggest the next time you’re in front of the camera… Like the responses you just read said. Show a bit more skin. Be more feminine or cutesy. Release a button or two, shorten your skirt, wear a tighter shirt.” Despite having said it so calmly, each suggestion was like an order that he barked at her. With each word, Kushina felt herself sinking deeper into her chair, like a child being reprimanded by their parent.

“Don’t disappoint me, Kushina. I hired you knowing full well the difficulties that came with it, trusting that you could be one of the best news anchors in Japan.” The elderly man waved his hand, signaling her to leave his office, “Go home. Think about what I’ve said.”

Kushina bit her lip and picked her bag off of the floor, sullenly heading out of the elderly man’s office with a sigh. She threw her coat on and slung her bag over her shoulder, feet clacking as she stepped back towards the exit.

In her head, her mind was racing, furiously thinking of how she could keep her job. But then she realised that the answer had already been presented to her by Danzo.

As Kushina walked towards the taxi her company had always prepared for her, the woman’s head was filled with thoughts of what her boss had said…

\-----------------------------------

It had taken only ten minutes for Kushina’s cab to take her home. Her usual driver, a huge fan of hers, and had complimented her as he always did on the rides home. He always caught her shows with the help of the miniature TV he had on his dashboard.

She thanked him and struck up a minor conversation with him before she had gotten off.

The journey up the flight of stairs to the second floor of the apartment building was effortless, and as Kushina drew nearly to her front door, she slowed her paced and made sure to make as little noise as possible, all of which took a great deal of effort considering she was still in her heels.

As she cracked open her front door, the smell of a cooked meal hit her in the face. She stepped in and kept her shoes aside, before heading down the hallway.

Turning the corner, she was greeted by the sight of her husband, who had his head propped in his hands, trying his best not to fall asleep. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing that great of a job staying away, as his eyes were barely even open. The two plates of food that had been laid out for the two of them looked cold. It seemed as though he had been waiting for quite a while.

She felt a little guilty having made him wait so long, but she figured he could wait a moment more.

Kushina turned back around and headed down the other way, reaching a nearby door. Gently, she grabbed and turned the doorknob, and was greeted by the soft, sleeping snores of her teenage son, Naruto.

It was good that he was asleep now. As he was still attending middle school, she had hoped for him to remain as obedient as he always had been. His early sleeping schedule had left him, more often than not, missing his mother's presence. Though she did try to spend as much time with him in her off days, though he seemed rather mature and understood why she was busy. Secretly, she thought that he was just proud of her, and bragged about his popular mom to his friends and classmates.

Kushina smiled at the sight of his head sticking out from under his blanket, and silently shut the door once more.

She crept back to the dining table and slithered up to her husband. She cupped her hands around her mouth and placed them next to his ear.

“Minato!” Kushina whisper-cried to the husband, who jolted awake in surprise.

His eyelids fluttered wildly before they opened wide. “I'm awake! I'm totally awake!"

"I can see that." She gave him a wry smile, "I'm so sorry you had to wait on me again." The couple said their greetings and began to dig in. Despite being cold, Kushina could still taste the love and care that had been put into her dinner.

It wasn't often she got to taste her husband's cooking, and she savoured every moment she got to shove another spoonful into her mouth.

"This is so good!" Kushina moaned, to which Minato flushed slightly at.

"It's nothing much, Kushina," Minato said, chewing slightly. His heart rate had settled back down. "Gee, you really scared the crap out of me."

Kushina chortled at her husband, "I gotta keep you on your toes, y'know. As one of Japan's ambassadors, what if you get… like, I dunno? Ambushed or something?"

Minato scoffed light-heartedly at his wife's ridiculous idea, "I highly doubt anyone is keen on holding any Japanese ambassador hostage. Let alone me. I'd be a horrible political hostage."

Kushina laughed wholeheartedly at his response. He totally would've been. Would've probably annoyed the living hell out of them too.

It was funny considering Minato's far more important job, which often had him in the public eye to some degree. Yet Minato sat at a measly 300 hundred followers, and she was the one with over 10 times the followers he had.

As they ate, she had wanted to bring up the topic of her job, what had happened earlier, to get his opinion. But then she realised how insignificant it was in comparison to her husband's daily toils as a politician.

Indeed, it was that job that also took him away from her for weeks and even months at a time to the United States. Such was tomorrow, where he'd have to go back to the 'US of A' for another extended trip. He wasn't even really sure when he'd be back, saying that he'd minimally have to stay for another 4 to 6 weeks there.

Kushina sighed, but quickly wiped the sadness from her heart. Who was she to feel this sad? Especially over this? She loved her husband and knew he was doing good. And who was she to hold him back from contributing to the world in his own way?

In fact, she felt inspired by him and his work ethic. His ability to perform despite being in a foreign country thousands of miles away from family and 100% homesick.

Perhaps she'd take a page out of his book and do as she was told as work too! To really pour every ounce of dedication into her job. Her issues at work were so much more trivial, knowing what struggles her husband went through.

As the couple polished off their plates, they headed to the sink together. They cleaned the dishes, bumping their hips together playfully as they did.

With the final plate washed and the pan kept aside, Kushina suddenly turned and faced Minato, leaning on the countertop of the kitchen.

"How about it?" Kushina smiled coyly at her husband, who cocked a brow in confusion at her.

"How about what?" He asked, confused.

"Y'know… Let's have one good, long sexy time before you have to go again." She whispered, punctuating her sentence with a wink. She wanted to cherish every moment she had with him. And since his flight was late in the afternoon, Kushina **REALLY** wanted to keep him up tonight to make it up to him.

She knew she had him once he didn't even try to decline.

"C'mon… You're great at cleaning the dishes…” Kushina pressed her bottom into Minato’s crotch. Feeling the slight bulge of her husband’s cock through his pants, she raised and lowered her hips suggestively, earning a throaty grunt from the blond man. “Why don't you help clean me too?" With a hushed whisper, Kushina tugged his arm and gestured for him to follow her, which he did with an embarrassed smile.

Minato followed Kushina to the bathroom, watching with bated breath as his wife lost an article of clothing with every few steps she took.

First, it was her coat, which she slipped right off her shoulders. Then her shirt, which she had tossed to one side. Her skirt followed suit, dropping to her ankles, she stepped out of them and left it abandoned as she continued onwards. Then it was her white bra, which was deftly unclipped with her seasoned and experienced arms reaching behind her back. She plucked from her chest and tossed aside… until she was finally in her just her lacy, white panties.

Dropping them down to her ankles, she kicked them to the side and glanced over her shoulder to Minato, who was admiring his wife's shapely behind.

She gave him a 'follow me' gesture with her fingers and quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Minato wasted no time in stripping himself nude and joining his wife in the shower.

\-----------------------------------

A warm shower was a great place to be after work. It provided everything Kushina needed to unwind from a long day of standing and talking to a camera.

It also provided a decent noise-maker from the sounds of the splashing of water, masking her moans well as her husband thrust his cock into her from behind at a steady pace.

Through the steam, Kushina was visibly bent over as the overhead shower cascaded like a warm waterfall onto her smooth back. Minato busied himself grabbing her wide hips for support and leverage. His hands roamed and explored the places he was well familiar with. Though, it was never a moment he found to be dull.

Between doing paperwork or his wife, he'd gladly fuck Kushina the way she deserved and would do so if he could all the time. But sometimes, duty calls and he had to do his part for the continued success as the link between countries.

Kushina's moans turned to groans as he slowly ground his waist into her moist pussy for a few moments, feeling her tense up considerably at his careful actions.

With a small smile, he slowly pulled his cock out of her and grunted slightly when it flicked out of her tight snatch with a small 'pop'. He slipped an arm under hers and helpfully raised her back up until her back was pressed up against his chest. His hands slid under the base of her breasts, and his mouth placed soft kisses along her neck.

"I seriously can't believe you're 34, and a mom, Kushina. You're still as fine as the day we met." It had been over two decades ago that Minato had met Kushina in the countryside of Osaka, at the ages of 16. Yep, she had been a country bumpkin, hence her infamous speech pattern she would revert to when getting excited or angry.

Then he blinked. “Actually, isn’t having sex in the rain the way we met?”

“Oh yeah, so it was…” Kushina said endearingly, enjoying the kisses which somehow burned more than the warm water.

They had bumped into each other seeking shelter in a bus stop, trying to escape a thunderstorm. The blond had gotten separated from his friends on a school trip, and Kushina was a local who had been at the wrong place at the right time.

Minato could never forget the sight of the gorgeous girl who was wringing out her amazing, crimson hair, and then finding himself unable to stop staring at her breasts, which even at that age, were far bigger than any of his peers (Minato’s immediate estimate at the time was a D-cup) and bounced around freely as she dried her hair with her hands. Lacking a bra and having been soaked to the bone by the cold rain, her thin, translucent summer dress clung tightly to her fairly curvy frame and caramel skin (a trait she had since lost since moving to the cloudier city). Her very erect nipples were also visibly poking right through her dress.

Minato forcefully peeled himself away from her breasts and introduced himself, finding himself bewitched by this simple country girl.

With nothing to do, the pair had struck up a quick friendship with each other, with Kushina interested in Minato and the city, having never been to the mainland. They had spoken for over half an hour about themselves, getting to know more about each other.

It hadn't taken her much longer after they initially spoke for her to spot Minato's bulging erection through his soaked pants, which had also been hugging at his arousal. Indeed, not even the cold could kill the boner he had when she was in the… ravishing state that she was.

Of course, with the storm not ceasing in its torrential downpour, and with nowhere to go, the two had gotten steamy in that shelter in an attempt to 'stay warm'.

And Minato was surprised to find out that Kushina had significantly more sexual experience compared to him with her several ex-boyfriends.

While surprising, Minato didn't really judge. What else were a bunch of horny teens going to do in the countryside, especially when a girl like this lived in your neighbourhood?

Either way, she had used her sexual proficiency to tease him, which ended up backfiring as he had shut her up quickly, having been the one to dominate her in that tiny bus stop.

By the time the weather had cleared, the pair found themselves embracing each other, exhausted, but very happy. They also wondered why a bus hadn't yet come.

Well. Little did they know that the bus did. And they hadn't even acknowledged the poor bus driver who had tried to call out to them to no avail over the downpour. Instead, he had been treated to the spectacle of the two teens fucking away like rabbits.

After this whole fiasco, the pair had gotten dressed and she had helped him search for his class. After they were located and Minato announced his grand return, a lot of his classmates found themselves staring at both him and the sudden appearance of a cute, still-wet, and nude redhead latched to his arm.

Excluding the part where Minato's teacher had given him an earful for disappearing so suddenly and worrying them all, the pair had traded contacts and headed their own ways, still making sure to keep in contact. Thus began their long-term relationship.

It was a year later that Minato had invited Kushina to come to his home of Konoha and board with him. And the rest was history.

Now back to the present, Minato's compliment had Kushina chuckling behind her ragged breathing.

"And you're still as dominant as ever, huh?" The woman stood up straight on shaky legs, turning around and biting her lip in arousal, "I can't believe I originally thought you were some kind of fem-boy."

He snorted, "Don't judge a book by its cover, Kushina… Who was the one who came everywhere that day we met? I’m pretty sure that bus stop got shut down because of the mess we made.” Minato joked, earning an honest laugh from his wife, who slapped at his fairly chiseled chest.

“Oh shut up!” It should be noted that Kushina, while usually mild-mannered and modest, got a little carried away when it came to her husband. Being in love was a crazy drug, and sex was different when it came to him. It helped that he was a monster too.

“God, your body is amazing…” He stared at the way the water rolled down from her shoulders, splitting between her amazing back and the soft sacks in each hand he currently busied himself with playing. He couldn't believe how well Kushina had filled out since that day. Ever since they had Naruto, her wide hips and thighs had kept their womanly appeal, her skin glowed and was smooth like silk.

Minato knew well that her breasts had retained their size since she was still using the bras she had swapped to during the peak of her pregnancy. It had been quite a laborious task to carry that sort of weight on her chest and in her womb. But she had rarely ever complained of her back being sore, despite the fact that her breasts had swollen over 5-inches, which turned her from E-cups to the monstrous H-cups.

She too joined him and ran a hand over her body. It was strange hearing her husband mention how amazing her body was as if to be worshipped, as only when he did, could she really notice that she seemed to be as gorgeous as people said she was.

She was somewhat self-aware that her thoughts regarding her insecurities of her age were mainly just a state of mind she struggled with, much like how some people did with body dysmorphia.

Now that she thought about it that way, she absently realised that Danzo was trying to help her in some way, forcing her to be comfortable in her own skin.

 **‘Huh… I knew he was a nice boss...’** Kushina wondered to herself, slightly pleased that she was so lucky to be working with someone who cared so much about her career too. She had no idea just how far Danzo had sunk his claws into her, and she would never truly know the depths at which she’d fall into his plans.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Kushina noticed Minato was still placing kisses on the nape of her neck and groping her. She cast a glance down and held a shudder as she both saw and felt the head of his thick, stiff shaft. It was wedged between her smooth, creamy thighs and the entrance of her aroused slit, tenderly rubbing itself against every possible surface of her lower regions.

“God, what would you do without me? You must be thirsty. Here...” She absently commented, cupping her hands under the showerhead. It took only a moment for her hands to fill with water, to which she promptly flung over her shoulder into Minato’s face.

“Urk!” The man cried in surprise.

“Hope that quenched your thirst, you perv!” Kushina giggled.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that!”

Minato pressed a fiery kiss onto her lips, their tongues dancing in her mouth. They separated for a moment, enough for Minato to turn her around. He squatted slightly, enough that he could slip his hands between her legs from behind her knees, and scooped smoothly her right up into his arms.

She was essentially trapped.

With her legs held up to her chest, the redhead gulped, feeling the heat from his crotch as it pressed against hers. Her husband pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes glazed over as they stared into each other, completely lost in the fervor of sex.

“You said we were going to fuck all night, right?” His smirk worried Kushina considerably, and she may have even started to regret saying that, “I’ll hold you to it…” Kushina released a soft shriek as her husband carried his giggling wife over to the bathtub for yet another round of wet, soapy sex.

\-----------------------------------

It was hours later before the pair had finally fallen asleep.

After the bathroom, they had spilled out into the living room, where Minato spent the majority of the time using his hands to cup her mouth shut, shushing her to be quiet while his wife was lost in pleasure, being fucked thoroughly on the dining table.

It truly was a surprise that Naruto hadn’t woken up with all the noise that they had been making.

After that, they fell onto the sofa, where he found himself on top of her. His position allowed him to pound away at her dripping snatch with heavy, wet, slaps. After most certainly staining the couch in the darkness of night, they had managed to scamper back to their room on shaky legs, where they finished off this long, pleasurable session of sex by having a squealing Kushina bounce away on his lap on their shared bed until he finally finished, he firing rope after rope of rich, white cum off deep into her uterus.

Her husband's seed instantly warmed her insides, and Kushina couldn't even remember if it was a safe day anymore. A mix of exhaustion, pleasure, and the lull of sleep had quickly sent the two of them into a deep slumber, with Kushina sleeping on top of Minato, his cock still sheathed inside her. Slight traces of cum began to dribble out from her pussy, but the pair still slept effortlessly despite the discomfort of their position.

\-----------------------------------

Luckily, their door had been locked when Naruto awoke and came knocking.

The pair had been startled away by the knocking of the door and shared chagrined faces of embarrassment when they heard their son speak on the other side.

"Kaa-chan… are you alright? Why are your clothes everywhere?” There was concern in his poor voice. The boy had stumbled across his mother's clothes, which had been strewn around in a messy trail that led to the bathroom. He had found himself blushing hard at the sight of her massive bra and lacy panties she had abandoned the night prior, “And what did you guys eat last night? There's a funny smell in the whole house and a mess everywhere!"

"Oops…" Kushina mumbled, her hair was a bird's nest, having been splayed out across her husband's chest and the bed for the whole time they were asleep. She sat up, yanking his cock out of her.

The member slipped out and fell onto his stomach with a wet slap, yesterday's mess slowly oozing out of her slit and back onto his cock.

"Oops indeed." Minato snickered as Kushina fumbled around. Then cupped his hands to his mouth and hollered at the door, "Good morning Naruto! Give us a sec! Go and make yourself some cereal first!"

"Oh, okay!" The couple heard their son walk away, before he walked back, "And good morning, Tou-san!"

The couple glanced to the door, then at each other, then to the mess they had created before bursting in a short fit of laughter. They craned their heads towards each other, and shared a passionate kiss. It lasted for only a dozen seconds, but Kushina swore that time had frozen over.

When they broke apart, they were gasping for air, breathless.

Minato was the first to speak, “Let's get cleaned up before I lose it and start fucking you here and now again.”

\-----------------------------------

They had managed to get cleaned up with the use of tissues and a few towels, which were quickly tossed into the washer as they headed out of their room to meet their son.

“Hey!” Kushina cried as she saw her son, who was in the middle of shoveling another spoon of cereal into his mouth, “There’s my baby boy!” She rushed towards him and grabbed him into a tight hug, pulling him into her chest and squeezing the life right out of him.

“Kaaaaaaa-channnn…” Naruto whined, his face pressed into the valley of her breasts, just thankful that he was at home when she had done this instead of being at school. He could not imagine how embarrassed he would’ve been if she had done this in front of his friends and older peers, most of whom had followed her on Ninja-gram.

In fact, Namikaze Naruto was somewhat popular in the Academy, as many of the students knew of him through the association of his surname to Konoha's very own, Namikaze Kushina.

It also helped that he would occasionally appear in her social media posts, where amongst other things, she would gush about her endearing and amazing husband, as well as her favourite little boy. Though these particular posts didn’t earn too many likes in comparison to her usual ‘Outfit of the Day’ posts, or random selfies she took at work.

He knew that a lot of his male peers found her to be very attractive and sexy, even his close friends who were fairly blunt about how they felt about his hottie of a mom. The topic of Namikaze Kushina was a topic that plenty of seniors seemed keen to discuss, though to what extent, Naruto didn’t fully know.

“Awwww, don’t be like that, Naruto…” Kushina pinched his little cheeks, nuzzling her head into his, "Your Tou-san is gonna be gone for a while again, so you know I have to fill in for his love for you up too when he's gone." His giant smile, though embarrassed, was filled with love for her.

"Yeah, Naruto. Let your mom give you some hugs. You'll regret it when you're older, y'know." He brushed the young boy's head and chuckled at him.

The family sat down and began their breakfast, having what would be their final meal together as a family for the next few weeks, unaware of just how much their lives would change from this day onwards.

\-----------------------------------

With time to spare during the afternoon due to her night-shifts, Kushina made it a point to accompany her husband to the airport. Normally, Naruto would already be in the Academy, having lessons. But Kushina wasn't going to let school stop her son from seeing his father off.

She gave the school a quick ring and told a quick sob story about how her baby was sick for the day, and wouldn't be able to come into school. She begged and pressured the administrator who picked up the call to still keep his attendance perfect. The blubbering man, unable to reject Kushina, submitted willingly for who was he to decline a humble request of Namikaze Kushina?

And so the family found themselves in the airport after a short drive, joking and playing around in the car the whole time there. When they had gotten there, the trio parked their car, set off with the luggage, and headed

Minato knelt down and ruffled his son's hair once more, giving him a big hug, of which the boy returned whole-heartedly.

"Come home safe, Tou-san." The boy sniffled, wiping the tears from his trembling eyes.

"I will kiddo." Minato took a deep whiff of his son's hair before he let him go, the young teen taking a step back and sniffling.

Then he turned to face his wife, who stood there in all her radiant glory. She stepped forwards slowly and spread her arms out wide, and the two found themselves drawn to each other's embrace.

Minato planted one passionate kiss onto Kushina's rosy lips (the last kiss he'd share with her for a long while), imparting as much love he could muster into a single action. The passion subsided and both parties felt their hearts shudder. The pair broke apart slightly, enough to speak, but close enough for their lips to still touch. Despite the cool air that blasted from above, their breaths were warm, and both felt their cheeks heat up as they exhaled against each other.

It almost felt wrong to be acting like this in public.

He mumbled weakly into her lips, "One more for the road."

Naruto blushed at the raunchy, romantic display but said nothing. He didn't want to interrupt.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It didn't matter who said it first. The feelings were the same between the pair, both of whom parted slightly, their hands still tightly held together. The love they showed for each other was almost palpable in their half-lidded, yet intense, gaze.

The young boy secretly hoped he could find someone who loved him, and that he could love, as much as his parents did for each other.

With all of that said and done, the pair quietly bid each other farewell, before Minato grabbed his luggage. The man passed the barrier towards the boarding hall, and now at the point of no return, turned back to give his family a big smile and a final wave.

Shortly after this, the mother and son stood by the windows, watching as the plane bound for America was disconnected from the tube used to allow passengers to board and alight. Then, it slowly started to back away from the airport, turning around before picking up speed as it dashed down the runway. Moments later, it was off into the air, soaring away in the mid-afternoon sky.

“C’mon, Naruto. Let’s head back.” Kushina reached a hand down and grasped her son’s outstretched hand, the pair heading back to the family car, eagerly awaiting the day of Minato’s scheduled return.

_\-----------------------------------_

_End of Chapter 1_

_\-----------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was a good starter for a series that Gill and I plan on continuing for the next few chapters. There won’t be a discussion thread for this one on the forums.
> 
> Review if you enjoyed it, and tell us your thoughts.


End file.
